A writing board may be a board used to temporarily write things down on. Users may decide to mount writing boards on walls. However, users may wish to be able to hide what is written on the writing boards from time to time on a temporary basis. This may require installing additional cabinets and/or structures in order to cover the writing boards mounted to the walls.
Alternatively, free standing writing boards may be used which can be flipped from front to back. However, this may take additional floor space and/or create hazards within a space. Therefore, free standing writing boards may be cumbersome, unsightly and/or dangerous.
Further, users of mounted writing boards may find that the mounted writing boards and/or the open floor space create poor acoustics. The users may need to install additional hardware and/or structures in order to improve the acoustics within the space. Therefore using a mounted writing board with a single surface may be burdensome, cumbersome, and/or costly when additional privacy and/or acoustic structures are needed.